This invention generally relates to electrical connectors, and particularly, to a method and structure for reducing the inductance in electrical connectors while increasing the current carrying capacity.
In today""s high speed electronic equipment, it is desirable that the components of an interconnection path be optimized for signal transmission characteristics; otherwise, the integrity of the system will be impaired or degraded. Such characteristics include low inductance, increased current carrying capacity, suitable roll-off, and reduced ground bounce. Continuous efforts are made to develop electrical connectors that have as little effect on the system as possible.
Inductance is a concern in designing a connector. This is particularly true in electrical connectors for high speed electronic equipment. An example of one such connector is an edge card connector. An edge connector is provided for receiving a printed circuit board having a mating edge and contact pads adjacent the edge. Such edge connectors have an elongated housing defining an elongated receptacle or slot for receiving the mating edge of the printed circuit board. Terminals are spaced along one or both sides of the slot for engaging the contact pads adjacent the mating edge of the boards. In many applications, such edge connectors are mounted on a second printed circuit board. The mating edge board commonly is called the daughter board, and the board to which the connector is mounted is called the mother board. An inductive effect results from the interconnection of the printed circuit boards. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the inductive effects due to the interconnection of the printed circuit boards, and thus, there is a need for an interconnection system that reduces inductive effects between the boards being connected. Moreover, it is desirable to increase the current carrying capacity between the boards.
The present invention is directed to a low inductance power connector for reducing inductance in an electrical conductor. An interface connector connects circuit boards together while reducing inductance and increasing current carrying capacitance.
A connector according to one embodiment of the invention comprises a first contact having a first mating portion and a second mating portion, and a second contact having a first mating portion and a second mating portion, wherein the first and second contacts are interleaved.
According to aspects of the invention, the first mating portion of the first contact and the first mating portion of the second contact are disposed on opposite sides of a plane so that the first mating portions engage opposite sides of a circuit board. The first mating portions face each other and/or are offset from each other.
According to further aspects of the invention, the second mating portion of the first contact and the second mating portion of the second contact are disposed on opposite sides of a plane so that the second mating portions engage opposite sides of a circuit board, or the second mating portion of the first contact and the second mating portion of the second contact are coplanar so that the second mating portions engage the same side of a circuit board.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first and second mating portions of the first contact and/or the second contact are parallel to each other.
According to other aspects of the invention, each contact further comprises a body between the first and second mating portions, and the first and second mating portions are disposed at an angle with respect to the body. Preferably, the angle is approximately 90 degrees.
A connector according to another embodiment of the invention comprises a first substantially U shaped contact having a first mating portion and a second mating portion, and a second substantially U shaped contact having a first mating portion and a second mating portion.
According to one aspect of the invention, the first contact is disposed within the second contact so that the U shapes are in the same direction.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first contact is disposed within the second contact so that the U shapes are in opposing directions.
According to further aspects of the invention, the first and/or second mating portions are disposed side by side or overlapping each other.
The foregoing and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.